


Mission Shoes

by caz251



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck and Casey have an important mission to go on, the right footwear is essential. Sequel to Lipstick and Stilettos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Chuck.

Chuck stared around Casey’s living room as he got changed for his mission, he had never expected to be here like this. Being a government supercomputer had never been part of his five year plan, but the things he had done, the people he had saved and the people he had met, he wouldn’t really change the way his life had gone. The mission that night was of utmost importance to both him and Casey, it was one that they were taking on their own, without Sarah and without any sanction from either the CIA or the NSA.

Chuck looked at his outfit for the evening, taking in the smart black trousers and the crisp white shirt his eyes lingering on the blood red tie to match his shoes. He wondered how long the outfit would survive before it was inevitably ruined, before dressing as quickly as he could. He was anxious about how the evening would go, tonight was a very different mission to previous ones he had undertaken, and he had had both Casey and Sarah to fall back on for help or protection. This time though it was just him and Casey, although he shouldn’t be too worried, John was always there to catch him when he fell.

Once dressed Chuck sat down to put on his shoes, taking his time to strap them on properly before standing and taking a few practise steps around the room. Once he was sure that he was capable of walking confidently he made his way to the nearest mirror to check himself over and put the finishing touches on his outfit before climbing the stairs and making his way to Casey’s room where he knew the other man would be waiting for him.

Casey was dressed similarly to him in black trousers, but was wearing a crisp black shirt and his regular black shoes. He was just finishing buttoning his shirt when he noticed Chuck and he let out a short gasp at the sight of him, looking him up and down his eyes lingering on the stilettos that adorned his feet. It was obvious to Chuck that Casey was thinking about just ignoring their prearranged plan for the evening and tempting him to bed, but Chuck had geared himself up for this mission and he wasn’t backing out now. He had psyched himself up all day so that he would be able to go out in public in those shoes. 

This mission was of utmost importance to him, they were going to a club, for once not to look for an arms dealer or terrorist, but to have fun. He and Casey were just going out for a night to relax and enjoy themselves before they came back to Casey’s for the evening. Walking out to their taxi in the heels Chuck knew that John would end up carrying him by the end of the night, but he supposed that wouldn’t be a bad thing, he had a feeling that the other man wouldn’t mind too much either, not if his legs were wrapped around his waist at least.


End file.
